Death of the hero of time
by Mr.Annng2
Summary: Can Cole Phelps and his partner Rusty Galloway solve this case of the murder of Link.
1. Chapter One: Special Assignment

Death of the Hero of Time**.**

A L.A Noire & Legend of Zelda fanfiction crossover

**Disclaimers**: I don't own these characters and really don't own the game remember that everyone.

Cave guy: Get on with it.

Guy with ram horns: yes get on with it

Crowd: Get on with it.

Me: Oh alright I'll start right now ok gee tough crowd.

God: Get on with it.

Chapter One: Special Assignment

It was 3:00am in the summer season, Cole Phelps and his partner Rusty Galloway were waiting for their next assignment as LAPD detectives. They were enjoying the cool of the office, while the guys and gals on the beat were sweating. The partners looked at the door as if they could wish the commander into the room.

"Gee how long do we have to wait for him?" said Rusty next to Phelps.

Then Cole answered his question "You got to give the man time."

They waited for the next two minutes until he came in and said "Alright all of us are here today, so let's get started everyone. Phelps, Galloway your assignment is special today."

Rusty said "what's the special assignment today big chief?"

Their boss said "we discovered that a man was found murder."

Phelps said "Whys that a special assignment?" Boss took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he explained "Because, that man lives in a different world. And the man's name is Link Ok."

Galloway said, "Alright," took a moments pause before continuing, "but there's one question. How can we get to the land of Hyrule?"

The boss went to his offices looked at his drawers, and then pull one drawer out. Grabbing out an ancient looking mirror with worn edges, he went back to the guys office and put the mirror on their desk and said, "This magic mirror will teleport you to different worlds. Get to the car, Phelps, roll down your window, because you will be driving. Let the sun light reflect off of the mirror, and boom you're there. Beware the mirror" Chief said in a stern voice that caused the boys to shiver with a chill. " it will go to random worlds alright. The murdered body is in the town so get moving." Both detective said "Yes sir" and they started the assignment.

Please review


	2. Chapter Two: World Jumping

Chapter Two: World Jumping

LAPD parking lot 3:30 pm, Cole and Rusty went to the car and Phelps rolled down his window ask his partner to see he is ready.

"You ready for this Rusty" Rusty answered his question

"Yeah I'm ready."

So Cole put the mirror outside the car window the sunlight hit the mirror reflections and started to go to the next world They reach the Nintendo world so they look at the map looking for a Hyrule portal on the map. Cole found the portal on the map so they started to drive (Spoiler alert they had 3 hours to get there. They have 5 tanks of gas in the trunk. 8 spare tires on the back seat of their car.) Cole started to talk to Galloway!

"So the Nintendo world are you liking this?"

"Yeah It good. So there one big question?" said Rusty.

Cole said "what"

Rusty replied "How can the Hero of time got murder, doesn't you think that kind of strange."

Cole said "Well yeah it is strange. But here my biggest concern how did the captain know this to our world to this world?"

"Well there could be a world connecting to this place and our world" said Rusty. Then Cole said

"Maybe your right."

Two hours later they were 10 miles to go and then BANG a flat tire Rusty got out of the car look at the back side of the car saw the flat tire on the right side,

"Damn" said Rusty.

So he replaced the tire ask Phelps if good on gas they lost of a quarter of gas so they were good to go. 1 hour later, they reach the portal went through the portal Cole stop the car Rusty said,

"what's wrong?"

Cole set the car to reversed went out the portal set the year of the game version he set to portal on to 1998 Cole stared to say

"The captain said this year right?"

Rusty nodded his head yes and went through the portal again. Drive to the Hyrule town across the bridge and Cole said

"Showtime!" and the case started.

Me: Wow it is perfect.

Cole: You really had outdone yourself.

Rusty: Umm it's good.

Cole: Alright please review or I'll arrest you in the name LAPD

Me: Here we go with chapter three

Cole: perfect I hope it good


	3. Chapter Three: The Clues And Body

Chapter Three: The Clues And Body

Links house 6:00 pm, Cole and Rusty got out of the car and went to the Hyrule guard that's near the dead body and Phelps said

"Cole Phelps LAPD and my partner Rusty Galloway what do we got here?"

The guard told him about the dead body, and Phelps ask him they want to look around. The guard said yes, so they start to look around. Cole found an assault rifle lying on the ground in the living room looks inside the rifle to see how many times that been fired,

"Been shot two times!" Phelps said.

Rusty found a blood trail he was going to tell Phelps but he was going to look at Link's dead body. Phelps crouch over the dead body saw two shot one on the stomach and one on the left leg Phelps look in to his tunic and found a note full of friends.

"Looks like these are his friend what do you think about this Rusty? Rusty?"

Phelps found the trail of blood that Rusty was looking at; And Phelps followed the blood trail that leads down to the basement. While Phelps was going down he found link hat that been arrow on the top. He look at the arrow it is still sharp at the end of the tip and he put the arrow back on the hat. He found Rusty looking at the wall that been written in blood it say

"You can't find US you will die here and now"

Arrows was firing away Phelps and Galloway got cover put out there Colt 45 gun and started firing away,

"LAPD put the bow down!" said Cole.

Arrows was still firing and then they were out. Phelps got one of them but they pick up the body and getting away, they got out of basement by using the window behind them. Cole and Rusty got out of the house and somehow the Murders got a car and drove away. Cole said,

"Come on get in the car."

Phelps started the car and they started the chase. They drive out of town head to the fields found the car changing directions. Rusty said,

"I'll try to get the tire, I wonder how the hell that they had a car from our world."

Cole told rusty to forget about that then he said to shoot the tire. So he did he miss two times got one on the back, and one of them pop out of the window and got an assault rifle fire their two tire. Rusty car turn to the right of the tire flat and fall to a river. Cole got out of the car that was in the river went to soft surface kick the trunk and said,

"Damn it they got away."

Me: That the end of this chapter for now

Cole: please review while we talk about the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Interrogation The Farm girl

Chapter Four: Interrogation With The Farm Girl

Hyrule fields 6:50 pm, When the murders got away Cole and Rusty need to get Rusty car out of the river. Cole looks over the case notes and look in the clues that he found Cole discover that one of Link's friends is a farm girl in a place call Lon Lon ranch. Cole open the trunk to find a Hyrule maps, founds the map, and Cole looks at the map to see where it is, so he found the location it and they had to walk all the way over there. It took them 10 minutes to get over there and Rusty said,

"What are we doing here in a ranch." Cole answers

"To talk to a girl, and get some bulls to pull the car out alright."

Lon Lon ranch 7:00 pm, they found the farm girl in the stables went up to her. The girl turn around and said

"Oh hi gentleman my name is Malon can I help you with something".

"Yes ma'am my name is Cole Phelps LAPD and my partners Rusty Galloway, do you have a friend name Link?" said Cole

"Yeah what happen to him?" said Malon

"I afraid to say this but he had been murder."

Malon gasp, Rusty called Cole.

"Hey Phelps look what I found under this hay bale."

There was a bow and three arrows.

"Well look do we have here!" said Cole

Malon ran out the door Galloway went after her. Rusty got out his gun shoot in the sky.

"**STOP RIGHT THERE, THERE ANOTHER ONE IN HERE AND I DON'T WANT TO FIRE IT AGAIN!**" yelled Rusty

Malon stop put her hands up he grab her drag her back to the stables Cole was sitting on a barrel ready to talk to her. Galloway put Malon on a chair, standing right behind her so she won't escape again.

"Alright since you're here I'm going to tell you questions, and you tell me answers alright let's talk." said Cole

Interrogation has begun

Cole: When was the last you saw him?

Malon: He visited me two day ago and had breakfast here at the ranch.

Cole: Alright, Why was there a bow & arrows under that hay bale?

Malon: That's Links bow & arrow. He said I can barrowed it and give it to him since he dead now I keep it with me now.

Cole: Ok I go back to his place see if it is barrowed. Why did you run from us?

Malon: Because I thought you were thieves

Cole: You're lying because you know that we are from the LAPD.

Malon: sorry.

"Thank you, can we have some bulls we need my partner car out of the river please?" said Cole, Malon said yes, open a gate that were two bulls in there got them out of the stable walk them to the river where the car was got the car out of the river, remove the 2 flat tire, and place 2 more tire on the right side of the car.

"You drive Cole. Where are we going to drive now?" said Rusty.

Cole answer "Back to link place to check some missing clues that we hadn't found yet."

Me: Alright please review the chapter

Cole: Going through missing clues that something good to do.


	5. Chapter 5:The Missing Clues

Chapter Five: The Missing Clues And Fighting The Gate Guard

Link house 8:00 pm, Phelps and Galloway look around Link house again to see if there are more clues behind the case. Cole took care of the basement; Rusty took a look at the 1st floor. Cole was looking at the area were the arrows was firing around when Phelps shot one of them a cloak with a hood fell down on the floor. He look at it to see where had it been made from when he found it, it said Made in Kokiri forest.

"Hmm this is in kids size" said Phelps.

He found the bow that been fired it was a kids size bow. Cole thought of something?

"Why these thing are in kids sizes don't tell me Rusty and I were attack by kids."

Up to the 1st floor now Rusty found the arrow that been fired Rusty found where it been made from.

"Made from Kokiri forest, strange the arrow not that big!"

Rusty Look in Link closet and found out that the bow & arrow was being barrowed from Malon.

"Well look like the Bow & arrow was being barrowed all along." said Rusty.

So that was all that was found at the house.

"So where to now?" said Rusty.

Cole look at the case notes and found out he had a friend that's really a princess.

"Well we are going to meet a real princess Galloway." said Cole

"Wow a real princess this is getting better already let's go talk to her." said Galloway

Cole said "You drive I need to speak to the captain on our radio."

So Rusty drive all the way to the Castle Gate, Cole had contact to there world, connected to L.A radio station, and the LAPD radio, and contacted there captain to see how was the case was going.

"Alright talk to you later captain." said Cole

Hanging up the radio. Rusty stops the car because the gate was close. So he talk a to the Gate Guard open the gate

"No I can't open the gate for you if you have 10 rupees." said the Gate guard

"What about 10 dollars!" said Rusty getting out of the car talking to the Guard?

The guard said "I don't know what that is."

And Rusty said "How about ten fist token"

The Guard said "What's that?"

Rusty punch him ten times and last one was a knockout punch, Cole got out of car and said,

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Cause he made me mad." Said Rusty getting the gate open.

So got in the car again drive to the drawbridge the guards let them across.

A guard said "If your looking for the princess she in the castle garden."

So they get out of the car walk over to the garden saw the princess by the flower garden so they walk over there to start to talk with her.

Me: The case is getting good all the time

Cole: Yeah it is but why did you punch the guard Rusty.

Rusty: I didn't know what 10 rupees really is anyway.

Me: Well please review this while Cole and I get rupees, and still don't own these games.


	6. Chapter Six: The Princess Talking

Chapter Six: The Princess Talking

Hyrule Castle Garden 8:15pm, Cole and Rusty walk up to the princess. Turns around and she said

"Can I help you gentlemen's?"

"Yes your highness my name is Cole Phelps LAPD and my partner Rusty Galloway." Said Cole.

Zelda said "what's LAPD?"

"It means Los Angeles Police Department." said Rusty

"Can we talk in your room Zelda?" said Cole

"Ok" said Zelda.

They walk in the castle to Zelda room, and somehow it was lock from the inside of the room.

"Strange my room door can't be kicking down can you guys do something?" said Zelda

"Excuse us" said Cole getting some C4 out of his left pocket of his jacket.

Put a string to it, put it in the door knob and light it up the string and told Zelda to stand back. So she stands beside Cole plug her ear but not Cole and Rusty they got there gun ready so in case something happen behind that door. The C4 explode and the door was open got the guns pointing. Arrows was shooting away again.

"It's them again whoever they are!" said Cole

Guns and arrows firing away got some cover by the windows looking around to see if there any gunpowder barrel's. Rusty saw one with a catapult on it 3 of three of them was stack ready for fire. Lighting the match Cole had the right timing to shot them and they explode, they ran away with the dead body's that's was near the barrel. Put there gun away and told Zelda to come out since it safe. Cole and Zelda both grab chairs sat down ready for interrogation for Zelda and it begin.

Cole: When did the last time you saw link?

Zelda: Yesterday he came here for dinner.

Cole: Did you know about Malon in Lon Lon ranch. Zelda: No.

Cole: Your lying you do know about her Zelda.

Zelda: Where the Prof.

Cole: Easy there a note full of friends on link's tunic.

Zelda: Ok you got me there.

Cole: Do you know where Kokiri forest is.

Zelda: yeah southeast.

"Thank you Zelda. Is there guest room that we can spend for the night!" said Cole

"Yes I can get a guard to show you." Said Zelda calling a guard to show Cole and Rusty to their room.

Cole went to the car to get there suitcase call there captain on the radio to tell them that they're going to spend the night at the castle there captain said It was a good idea to sleep for the night. Rusty got the car to a hiding spot in the castle wall cover the car with barrels full of wine and went back in the castle. Cole and Rusty went to separate guest rooms and they change in there night clothes and went to bed.

Me: well that's the end of this chapter for now.

Cole: I wonder what going to happen next time

Me: well we should see tomorrow.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Next Princess To Talk

Chapter Seven: The Next Princess To Talk

Hyrule Castle 7:30 am, the next morning Cole's alarm clock woke him up and got him out of bed stop the clock and put his suit on. He woke up Rusty from his bed had breakfast and ask Zelda where to go next she told him to go to Zora's domain so Cole and Rusty remove the wine barrels from the car fuel up and drive up Zora's domain. Cross a bridge and went through a waterfall and enter through a hole made it. Zora Domain 8:10 am, safely park where the water is and park near a ladder and jump to a little ground spot a Zora pop out of nowhere and scared the hell out of Galloway.

"Damn I didn't know there were fish people here in this place" said Rusty.

Cole walk to a female Zora ask her a question "Excuse me where can we find princess Ruto?" said Cole

"Well that could be me. I'm princess Ruto, can I ask your names please?" said Ruto

"My name is Cole Phelps LAPD and my partner Rusty Galloway we are here cause link got murder yesterday, and we like to answers some question please?" said Cole,

"I'll do my best!" said Ruto

The Interrogation started.

Cole: When did you last saw him?

Ruto: Three days ago he came here for some fun in the water.

Cole: Did you know about the Kokiri forest?

Ruto: Not that much about them.

Cole: I can see that.

Ruto: Here something that you must know I saw two of them here today, and I didn't know what they're buying they can be still here

Cole: Did you see what they look like.

Ruto: Short like a kid wearing a black cloak with a hood on but the hood was up and buying a lot of potions but I did not know what are they and that's all that I saw.

Cole: Do you know where are they?

Ruto: They could be right there.

Cole look up saw them and said "Hey come back here" climb up the ladder there were exploding on the bridge was completely gone and said in anger

"Damn there no bridge to cross to get them we need to go to Kokiri forest to end this case."

"Yeah but how can we get there." said Rusty,

Ruto open a secret passage way to the Hyrule fields "This way it can take you back to Hyrule fields at the entrance to Zora river."

Got in the car drive to the passage way. Wave good bye to Ruto.

Cole said "hang on."

Rusty said "Why?"

Jumping out at the end of the passage way over the river and made it to the other side of the side of land. Cole driving to Kokiri forest stop at the log entrance to Kokiri forest got out of the car walking across a bridge made it at Kokiri forest and the place was full of kids.

Cole and Rusty both said "What the hell."

Walk to a kid to know who in charge in this place the kid said

"Well there Saria and Mido that you want to see and talk to."

"Thank you" said Cole, Rusty and Cole walk up to a sigh that said Welcome to Kokiri forest that kids don't grow up

Rusty was like laughing so hard Phelps said

"No wonder these kids can't grow up and have no adult."

So they decide to go to Mido to start.

Me: End of chapter everyone.

Cole: Kids can't grow up Huh will any wonder there any adults around.

Rusty: please Review


	8. Chapter Eight: Kids To Talk To

Me: The final chapter is after this chapter

Chapter Eight: Kids To Talk To

Kokiri forest 9:00 am, Cole and Rusty went to Mido house to start off the house had a door was almost done Rusty said

"Kick it down"

Cole kick the door down hard.

"Hey no adults here it's the rule around here" said Mido

"Shut your mouth kid" yelled Rusty

Mido wondering "Who are you guys"

"LAPD need some question answers ok or my partner here get a belt out and smack you on your ass you hear" said Cole

"Fine give me what you got for me." said Mido.

Cole: When did the last you saw link?

Mido: Doesn't come here sometimes in Saturdays.

Cole: Is link a friend of yours?

Mido: Well I bully him when he was a six year old now an adults he my friend.

Cole: Ok anything else that you want to talk about?

Mido: Well yeah there this one time when Link went to Saria house I didn't hear what they say but Link went out of Saria house and road on his horse and went out. I went to see what happen so I went to Saria house toke a peak saw her open her drawer grab a mirror and disappeared, 12 minutes past by and she came back with a lot of stuff that I don't know and that was all that I saw.

"Thank you" said Cole

Leavening the house and went to Saria house Rusty said

"A mirror does he mean a world mirror."

"Hey maybe your right let look around the house before we can talk to her ok" said Cole.

Went in the house and she was not home yet they had plenty of time looking around the house Cole found the mirror without worn edges "This is the mirror that Mido was talking about" said Rusty, put the mirror down and that was the only thing that they found. Saria came in looking surprise that there was two men in her house then she said,

"Can you guys get out and we can talk behind my house ok"

"Sorry ma'am" said Cole

So they wait out back behind the house and Saria came with a cloak with hood on her and said

"You guy solve the case it was me who killed link because link didn't want to marry me all he wants was Zelda and oh that made me so mad yeah I grab that world mirror from the sprit temple went to your world get the car It had with weapons. Buy a lot of assaults rifle and got some sniper rifle in the store went back to my world and kill link then it was all cause of me. I want to destroyed Zelda with the explodes barrels but you showed up and destroyed my plan now I got more mad and made more of Kokiri with the copy clones potion from Zora Domain. Then when you show up in village, I was not at the forest. Then I take over Hyrule and clam my victory. Now you should all die here and now"

Cole run up to her and try to kick her but her forest sage power push Cole Phelps to the ground.

Me: the next chapter will be a final


	9. Chapter nine: The final battle

Chapter Nine: The Final Battle

Saria went to a car and wave good-bye, and guns were firing away. Cole and Rusty got there gun out and fire away Cole went closer to the sniper rifles from the bridges. One of them weren't looking when she saw him she gasp point at him. Cole kicks the gun out of the way and shot her on her head and take her weapon and help Rusty out and they killed all of them in the Kokiri forest area.

"We can't take them all of them out were outnumbered" said Rusty

Cole Had a wonderful idea he call his boss on the radio to tell them this

"Captain we need your help the killer is Saria she the girl how killed link she taking control the land of Hyrule we need Navy force, military, S.W.A.T, Police forces and the FBI. To destroy the Kokiri who take control of the land of Hyrule we will win this war once and for all are you with me captain"

The captain replied "Ok I loved what you said there and I will get the Navy, Police, S.W.A.T, Army's, Military, and the FBI just open the portal from the mirror and we can get trough we will have tanks from the Navy force and get everything that you said"

"Thank you opening the portal right now captain"

So Cole open a large Portal and everyone from the Navy force, military, S.W.A.T, Police forces, and the FBI the captain came out last and said

"I sure hope that you know what you are doing Phelps."

"Yes Rusty and I went through a lot of cases but this one is the best one of the year and best war of the year to we will win this one captain." said Cole

"Alright let's do this Phelps since you got an entire army from each force is amazing Phelps so leads us, let's get out there and show them what we are made of"

Cole yelled "To Hyrule field to end this for all"

They ran across the bridge to the exit of the forest and they start out with their position and the war begun. Saria pop out of nowhere said

"When I was world jumping I found these and pick them up for goodness. They are call is an AT-ST walker there 5 here and 5 more by my castle"

Saria call her army full of boys and girl full with random guns (Spoiler alert: They have pistols, sniper rifles, sub-machine gun, combat shotgun, Rocket launcher, and a HVS45 Cole side have the same guns to.)

"Alright let's do this. Charge." yelled Cole

"Kill them kill them all." said Saria in anger then teleport back to the castle.

They all run and firing their guns at the Kokiri. Kokiri same thing to them. The battle was raging on Cole and Rusty quickly got in Rusty car driving around and shooting the Kokiri down. The walker started to moving and firing there laser cannon at them. Rusty had an idea told Cole his plan

"Quick go over one of them walker and I'll jump out of the car and hijack the walker ok"

"Alright be careful Galloway" said Cole.

Finding a jump to go over the walker. Then they found one and drive there for a jump there were flying over the walker Rusty got out of the car quickly and land on it there cockpit close there Sutter on the AT-ST eyes

"Hey how did that happen" said the Kokiri girl who was controlling the laser cannon

"I don't know look at it" said the Kokiri girl who was controlling the legs and the side guns.

Stop the laser cannon walk to the top hatch, open the hatch and Rusty pick her up by surprise and throw her to the ground jumps right in. Rusty got the girl unguarded shoot her in the head throw her out through the eye window of the walker put Rusty sat down on the one that control the laser cannon and move the head, Out of nowhere Mido came in by surprise and take care of the other control for move it.

"Do you know how to control this damn thing" said Rusty.

Mido looks at the control of moving the legs so he know what to do now. Cole army is not winning and Rusty was trying to work on the laser cannon found the trigger to fire at the walker head, Mido got a clear shot so Rusty can fire the head and **BOOM,** Cole army cheering for Rusty hijacking and blowing things up so they fought back, Cole army are heading to the town gate.

Cole dive to huge jump area and land up top of the drawbridge wall they were sniper rifle ready for shooting his side. He did do something he driving over them the Kokiri kids were flying away Cole got his new gun a HVS45 shot the chains of the draw bridge so they can get across to the town, Rusty use the laser cannon to make an open way so Cole can get down safely. The town area surrenders and takes them prisoner. They are heading to the castle to finish the job off. Rusty takes care of the walkers so they won't have problems with them. Saria called her men and women (That there are kids) Saria yelled,

**"KILL THEM ALL LEAVE NO SUVIVORS MAKE SURE THAT THERE HEAD CAN BE GOOD EATEN**. I'll be so amazing so beautiful and-"

"Being so dumb as always"

"Yes being as what" said Saria, Cole and Rusty were angry

"That enough forest sage Saria you done too much evil in you now. You need to stop all of this" said Cole

"Oh yeah I can't die you know but if you looking for Zelda she up on top of the tower going to get hang when the clock strikes 12:00 PM then I going to be queen of this land forever" said Saria laughing out loud

"You Son of a bitch, I'll kill you with my gun!" said Cole in anger fired his gun and Saria used her forest sage shield and powers and push Cole and Rusty on the ground got up quick, and an earthquake came out of nowhere, the tower wasn't stable enough to stand. They fall to the ground and they survive the fall.

Cole gun went strange, the seven stages except Saria. They turn his pistol into a super pistol. Saria had her super shield up and running and Cole shoot the shield and it starred into pieces. Cole was like amazes that this gun could really help for him Saria got mad so quickly and use power push, and the grass slide to a tank Cole had the idea by himself. Rusty use his knife, cut the rope that was around Zelda neck, and Saria was doing the killing blow on Rusty and Zelda they close their eyes so they won't see it coming Cole point the tank behind Saria head she turn her head and he said,

"Kiss your ass good-bye Mother f-"

Boom blast her all the way over to a hill. Saria had a lot of anger in her evil heart she turn in the dark forest queen and became a huge Wooden Monster. Cole must figure a way to kill that huge thing the seven stages turn Cole Suit, hat, and his gun into gold and he flow up high in the sky and fired away finding a weak spot so he can shoot the host who's was controlling, shoot the weak spot on the right chest. The chest open up wide and saw her, dash close to her grab her dark queen dress and said,

"Welcome to the food chain."

Cole shooting her a lot of times and deliver the final kill by the head and she die. Victory goes to Cole Phelps, Cole went to his normal self and the captain was amaze and said,

"Phelps that was the most thing that the detective had ever had in his life I'm proud of you Phelps for solving this case and saving this land to. You get paid very well you be a rich man. Even you had a good job Rusty you'll be rich to and experience for both of you two." said the captain.

Before they went back to their world had a feast in the castle, Buried Link to his grave, then they toke there captain a tour around Hyrule, Rusty went to a bar to drink it up they hope that he won't start a bar fight, Cole went driving around Hyrule alone then went up to death mountain and climb to the top of the mountain and look at the beautiful view of Hyrule, Cole keep the 7 stages powers and became the Forest sage, then went back to their world the newspaper said the best case of the year and the best war of the year, Cole was wondering something that he can visit Hyrule someday he ask the captain for the mirror sometime he will always.

Me: Wow that was a great story, so that's the end everyone.

Cole: That was amazing story that you made there it amazing

Rusty: I can't believe you did a wonderful story.

Me: Thank you guys and thank you everybody for reading this story and I hope you like it.

The End Or is it,

"Alright we will clean this up" said the mystery girl talking to princess Zelda, and she walk backs inside the castle, the mysteries girl looks around to see if it's nobody around she said,

"Alright the cosset is clear, you may come out now." and she said something else, "I cannot believe you, that you made a fake self, and lost your title of being the Forest Stage, you know that she going to be mad that what you did out there"

"I know and it's all because of that Cole Phelps and his partner Rusty Galloway" said the real Saria

"Wait it wasn't Link I thought you killed him." said the mystery girl

"He good and dead like always." said Saria

"Well I'll tell the princess that we have a new treat, make new plans of killing these guys that you said, taking over there place, and killing there love one ok."

"Ok" said Saria they both disappear out of nowhere.

To Be Continued

Me: Please Review


End file.
